


Afterlife of Patroclus and Achilles

by h0pelesswr1ter



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, patrochilles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0pelesswr1ter/pseuds/h0pelesswr1ter
Summary: Have you been looking for a resolution of The Song of Achilles, look no further. The epilouge of Song of Achilles.
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	1. Elysium

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress

After Achilles arrived in Elysium he frantically searched for his love. He was nowhere to be seen. Achilles was furious, he wreaked havoc. So much so that Hades had to step in to calm this young hero.  
“Where is he? Where the fuck is he? He better not be in the underworld.” Achilles screamed in Hades’ face. Hades was frightened of this rage that he was witnessing. It could rival Zeus himself. The angriest being Hades knew of.

“Where is who my dear boy?” Hades asked trying to seem calm. He knew of Achilles’ lover, he had heard Achilles scream in agony as he heard of his lover’s death, as had everyone else in the Underworld.  
Achilles could barely mention his dead lover’s name. For it brought the horrible pain upon him. If only he hadn’t been so stubborn, he would still be by his side.

“P-Patr-Patroclus” he managed to say.

“Our ashes were supposed to be combined as per my wish” Achilles sobbed.

“Why can’t I find him?”

“It seems that your beloved son thought that your dear partner wasn’t worthy of spending eternity with you” Hades said full of sympathy.  
Achilles’ body felt numb and heavy. “What right does he have to separate me from my sun and stars?” He said with a scarily bitter voice. His eyes were full of sadness and anger.

“As your heir it is his right, sadly, to decide what to do with your remains” Hades said with a sigh. Achilles was too enraged to accept the cold hard fact.

“Does he not know of the love we shared, the pain we went through.” Achilles questioned.

Hades had seen many people long for their lover. Never before seen it with this much passion, no, it went even beyond that. It was love that could even re-write the string of the fates themselves. As ridiculous as it seemed to Hades, it was the only way he could describe it. He suspected that was Zeus’ reasoning for trying to separate these two.

“Is there anything I can do to get him here?” Achilles pleaded the God of the Underworld.

Hades thought for a bit. “If you truly believe it was your fate to spend eternity here together, he will come eventually” Hades replied. He had to do something about this situation before Achilles could destroy much of Elysium.

This seemed to calm Achilles a bit. But how long would it last?


	2. Hades' Plan

Hades ascended to the beach of the former great city of Troy. He collected Patroclus’ ash. But he could not combine their ashes for it would condemn Patroclus for eternity. He allowed his spirit to linger on in hopes that Patroclus could convince Thetis, Achilles’ mother, the lower sea Goddess to combine their ashes. As Hades would wait for this to succeed, hopefully. He told Achilles “Whether or not Patroclus comes here is up to your mother and him, let us pray for the best"


	3. Patroclus

Centuries passed, from time to time Thetis would come and check on her son’s ashes since she couldn’t visit the Underworld. Patroclus used those visits to try to get her consent for mixing their ashes together. At first Thetis ignored him, later she would curse him for ruining her son’s destiny of being Greek’s greatest hero.

“Thetis I beg of you let me spend eternity with Achilles” Patroclus pleaded for probably the thousandth time.

“Why would I let you destiny wrecker spoil my son’s afterlife?” Thetis hissed back at him.

“For most of my childhood I was lost in my sense of purpose. But after I started to become closer with Achilles I finally knew my purpose. It was to be with him. He was my sun and stars. All things beautiful and soft are meaningless without him.” Patroclus replied with sorrow in his voice.

Few more years passed. Patroclus became more desperate. Eventually Thetis complied and gave her consent. She mixed their ashes together, at last.


	4. Elysium yet again

Achilles was performing a hymn devoted to Patroclus for a crowd, with tears in his eyes and he relished his memories of the sleepless nights he spent with Patroclus. They had talked all night, made out in-between, there was some lovemaking to in their later years, he kept those parts to himself. Then suddenly he heard a familiar voice. How he had longed to hear this voice for so many centuries. He jerked his head around and saw him, his lover, his sun and stars, his other half. He jumped to his feet and starts running towards Patroclus. 

“How I have missed you my love” Achilles managed to sob out.

Patroclus saw the beautiful golden face he had so longed to see. Patroclus couldn’t manage a single word. Achilles jumped on Patroclus, making Patroclus fall to the ground. They kissed so deeply. A kiss that would even make Aphrodite jealous. They stayed on the ground for hours. They cried and cried of happiness as they kissed. Not managing to utter to say a single word. As they calmed down they sat up.

“Let’s go to my place and talk, talk like we used to back in the day” Achilles suggested.

“I’ve been fantasising of this moment for so long. The fantasies don’t come close to being this wonderful and joyus.”

They walked to Achilles’ house hand in hand. They spared the words for when they would be alone in peace at last.


	5. Reunited at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patroclus and Achilles spend an unforgettable night after being separated for so long

Patroclus is surprised when he walks to Achilles' house. It is modeled exactly as the room they grew up in and fell in love. He is filled with nostalgia as he longs for the days as they were before the Trojan war. Before... he died. 

"So how do you like it?" Achilles asks

"I love it" Says Patroclus

"I spent so many nights wishing you were sleeping here next to me" Achilles says

He takes a moment to look at his love.

"I longed to feel the rhythm of your heart, feel your breath on the back of my neck, feeling your chest expand as you breathed in" he said

"Believe it or not I actually missed your goddamned snoring" He said with a sorrowful sob.

"I do not snore that much" Patroclus snorted.

There was bit of an awkward silence. They had both dreamed of this moment for what had seemed like an eternity. Yet they had not made plans for what to do after they met back up. 

Achilles jumped on Patroclus causing them both to fall over. Achilles pressed his lips on Patroclus' lips. The air was electric from love. They were in euphoria. Patroclus embraced Achilles and pressed him closer to him, he did not want to let go, never again did he want to lose his most adored.

Achilles sits up and takes off his chlamys. Patroclus puts his hand on Achilles' chest and feels it. The soft skin under his fingertips felt so good to the touch. His beautiful olive skin glistened in the candle light.

Patroclus starts kissing Achilles' neck and moves down to his chest. Achilles stops him for a moment and gestures towards the bed. Achilles picks Patroclus up and carries him over there. He takes off Patroclus' chlamys. Achilles lies on his back as Patroclus resumes his journey downwards Achilles' body. Patroclus removes Achilles' perizoma. 


End file.
